


Drunk Adventures

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: How We Could Have Met [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, One Shot, according to reputable sources (aka Annabeth), and a spontaneous adventure, breaking into a baseball field, cause why not, feat. drunk annabeth, its cute, percy has a cute butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: It's a Tuesday night, Percy needs milk, Annabeth wants some fun, Oreos get left behind and baseball fields are more fun when you're not supposed to be there





	Drunk Adventures

He didn’t want to go out on a night like this but Oreos need milk and what was he supposed to do with a thing of Oreos and no milk? So despite the cold and slightly windy weather, he trudged out (still wearing his Star Wars pajamas because it was 7/11 and they’ve seen worse at 10pm on Tuesday night at a college campus).

If anyone asked it was midterms. Which, to be fair, he had been studying for before running into this Oreo crisis and who knew when Jason would return from his study group and he needed the Oreos now.

The pajama pants did not hold up well against the random bursts of wind and he hurried his pace. And maybe it was the regretting his life decisions and hic cold legs that distracted him from noticing the other person in front of him.

Luckily, he stopped just before he ran into them, almost falling forward at his abrupt stop. Unluckily, this caused enough noise that the other person turned to look around. And perhaps even more unluckily, the other person recognized him.

“Percy?”

He held back a wince at the sound of his name. He was cold, needed milk for his Oreos and was not in a place to hold a conversation.

He slowly turned to look at the other person and well wouldn’t you know it, it was none other than Annabeth Chase.

“Annabeth, hey,” he said weakly.

“I thought I recogcognized you,” she replied.

He was immediately taken back by her tone. “How? Also are you drunk?”

She waved aside his words. “Not drunk, jusst tipssy.”

“On a Tuesday?” As soon as the words left his mouth, his mind flashed back to all the times he’d been randomly drunk on a weeknight.

Annabeth seemed to be thinking in the same vein because she just gave him a look.

He held up his hands, “Okay, okay, fair. How did you recognize me?”

Because honestly with his hood up and head down, he was shocked that a drunk Annabeth spotted him.

“Of course I did, always recognize that cutee buttt,” she giggled.

Woah. That was a turn he was not expecting. Color rushed to his face and he started stammering.

“Right, you are drunk, can you get home alright? I can call you an Uber?”

“I’m not drunk!” she insisted, swaying a little at small stomp she had done to emphasize her point.

“Right, sorry, tipsy. Well regardless, you need help getting home?” He was choosing to ignore what she had said earlier and focus on making sure she was okay because if he started to think about the fact that Annabeth Chase had just called his butt cute then he’d be in a worse state than her.

She furrowed her brow in thought. “I…I can do it, home is this way,” she pointed down a dead end street that led to the baseball field. “I mean…this way…” she pointed again the opposite direction she had been walking.

Oh boy, she was in a rough state.

“How did you end up here?” The question left his lips before he could really think about it.

“I was drinking,” she replied unhelpfully. “At the bar.”

Well there were like three bars down this street so that made sense.

“Did you come with anyone?” he asked, pulling her aside because this was a conversation they shouldn’t be having in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Hey,” she grumbled as she stumbled at the movement. That’s when he realized what she was wearing. And oh fuck did she look good. With a black pencil skirt with a navy blouse and matching heels, she looked heavenly.

He tried to push that thought aside and focus on the situation at hand.

“Were you…on a date?” Another question he hadn’t really meant to ask but slipped out anyway.

She crossed her arms, looking mad. “So what if I was! You can’t tell me what to do Percy Jackson! No matter how cute your face is!”

Okay wow, he had upgraded from cute butt to cute face. He tried to keep all signs of a freak out internal. Suddenly the wind on his pajamas was not a bad thing.

“I’m not telling you what to do, just trying to get answers. We need to get you home. Do you remember your address?”

She stared at him for a long enough time that he thought she didn’t know the answer but right before he opened his mouth to say something, she started to recite it.

“Okay great, we’re going to Uber you there now.”

He moved to get his phone out of his pocket when her hand stopped him.

“But Perrccyyy,” she whined, “I don’t want to go home yet. I wanna do something!”

Her hand was holding his arm and she was looking up at him with such a cute pout that he automatically answered, “like what?”

A big smile overtook her face. “I don’t know! Anything!” Then as if a thought had just occurred to her, she pulled his arm down the direction of the dead end street that led to the baseball field.

“Annabeth? Where are we going? There is nothing over there.” But he let himself be pulled along.

“What do you mean, of course there is!”

He realized her plan a little too late but suddenly they were by the fence that separated the field from the sidewalk.

“Oh no, we can’t,” he began.

“Oh yes we can,” she replied, cutting him off. And with surprising agility for being drunk she took of her heels, threw them on the other side and proceeded to climb and hop the fence.

“God damnit,” he muttered as he quickly followed suit.

“See that wasn’t so bad,” she grinned and started to pull him along as soon as he was on the other side.

It was shocking to see this spontaneous, drunk Annabeth. 

To be fair, he didn’t really know that much about her aside from the fact they shared a history gen-ed together. They had talked a few times for random group work and he had always found her smart (and cute) but that was the extent of their interactions.

He looked at the way she was smiling as she pulled him across the field they had just broken into at like 10:30 on a Tuesday night and felt his heart melt a little more for this person he had always admired from afar.

He also took the moment to let himself process her earlier words, about how she found him cute. That was perhaps the most shocking thing, he never once thought that she thought that way of him.

So lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice when she abruptly stopped and almost ran into her. Again.

“We’re here,” she stated with certainty.

“Where is here?” But even as he asked the question he quickly saw that here was in the middle of the baseball field slightly off from the pitcher's mound.

“The center, silly, we’re at the center.” She gestured to the empty bleachers in front of them.  
“I see…” he said, not sure where to go from there. They stood there for another moment, in silence, her arm still wrapped around his, before she finally spoke.

“I used to play softball you know.”

He turned to her in surprise. “Really?”

She nodded, staring at the empty bleachers. “Yeah, all throughout high school, I was in varsity.”

“Wow.” And that’s all he could say really. A million questions circled his mind, what did you think of it? Did you like it? Why did you stop? But none came out and they stood in silence. 

He followed her gaze when his mouth didn’t form the words and looked upon the rows of empty bleachers, all circled around this point. So much attention was drawn to this place on the field. 

He wondered what position she had played. If she had felt the weight of the people watching. 

“I’m used to this view,” she said suddenly, breaking up the silence again. And with that she began pulling him once more.

“Where-“ he cut himself off and just let himself be pulled, he’d find out soon enough anyway.

A couple minutes later found them sitting on the bleachers.

“I haven’t seen this view in a long time.” She said, capping off her words from earlier. And the view was different, a watcher instead of a player.  
He wondered which one she prefered. 

She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He once again tried not to freak out at the contact. The bleachers were cold against his thin pajama pants but he was still heating up.

His mind urged him to ask the questions, it was the only way he would ever get answers. But at the same time his mouth couldn’t form the words. 

He looked down at where she was leaning against him, she was sharing a part of her with him, she was opening up about herself and all he wanted was to know more. 

“I did karate in high school,” he said instead, feeling the need to share something about himself in return. 

She sat up to look at him. “Really? How was that like? What belt did you get to?”

He smiled. “It was good, a lot of work, I got a black belt.”

“No way, that’s so cool!”

It wasn’t that big of a deal to him, he mostly just shrugged it off. But the way she was smiling at him made him feel like maybe it was a little cool after all.

“Well you playing varsity softball is cool too,” he replied.

She shrugged and looked back onto the field. “It was alright, I mean it was fun, I had a good team, but ya know…”

He was about to say that he did not know when a loud noise made them both jump. The doors leading to the bleachers had opened and someone had entered, walking around with a flashlight.

“Oh shit! It’s patrol, we need to get out of here!” Percy hissed, ducking down.

Annabeth nodded and started to crawl to the stairs. “Come on,” she whispered.

And slowly the two of them made their way down the stairs and hopped over the border onto the field.

“I think I saw something,” one of the patrol people yelled.

The two held their breath and pushed themselves up against the border by where the umpire would be waited as the flashlight shined around.

Percy looked at Annabeth, adrenaline rushing through him and she grinned back, holding up five fingers.

“What-“ Percy began to whisper when she put a finger down.

Oh no. Another finger down and she grabbed his arm again.

Two and they readied themselves to run.

One and she sent one last look over her shoulder, that almost knocked the breath out of him.

Zero and they were off, running towards the fence once more.

They heard yelling when they were a two thirds of the way there but by the time they had climbed and hopped the fence the patrol were too far out to do anything. They ran laughing down the street.

They must have looked crazy, hand in hand, out of breath, laughing wildly, and Annabeth with her heels in hand, but that was the most fun Percy had had in a very long time. 

“Oh. My God.” He said in between breaths as he tried to regain control of his breathing.  
Annabeth was grinning wildly. “That was awesome!”

He had to agree with her there. “That was…the most fun I’ve had in awhile,” he admitted.

She squealed. “I knew you’d enjoy it!” She was beaming but he could see the tiredness beginning to sweep over her as the adrenaline died down. Seeing her like this, seeing her tonight, it felt like he was actually meeting her for the first time. 

A soft smile grew on his face. “I did, but I think it’s time to get you home.”

She frowned, “but adventure…”

“That was quite an adventure,” he soothed. “And we’ll go on another one tomorrow, how about that?”

She looked up with shining eyes, “Yeah?”

His heart melted again. God his little class crush was being blown way out of proportion.  
“Yeah.”

And with that he called an Uber and took her home. She may have pulled him closer in the car, and she may have fallen asleep on his shoulder and he may have carried her to her door where a relieved Thalia helped him bring her in. And he may have left the tiniest kiss on her forehead before he walked out.

Jason was back by the time Percy walked in, cold to the bone with a dreamy look and a small smile on his face.

“Where were you? You are literally shivering. And did you get milk?” Were the first things out of Jason’s mouth when he entered.

Milk? Oh yeah…that what he was supposed to be getting. Well, that never happened. And maybe for the first time in ever, Percy decided that Oreos could wait.

-.-.-.-

The next day he walked into class with a slight cough and scarf. Annabeth walked in late sporting the same things along with a pair of sunglasses that she only removed once seated in the back of the lecture hall.

After class she found him before he had even finished packing up.

“Hey…” it was a quiet tone, a contrast to the night before.

“Hey.” He offered a smile to break the awkwardness that he felt beginning to form.

“Listen…about last night….” She began, unsure of what to say.

“It was an amazing adventure and absolutely worth a few sniffles and coughs.” He decided to speak before the inevitable, I’m sorry I was drunk apology came. And he was speaking the truth. He had truly enjoyed last night. 

“Yeah?” she asked, looking at him hopefully.

“Yeah,” he nodded, smiling.

“Thank you.” The words held a lot, he knew that much. Thank you for breaking into a field with me, thank you for bringing me home, thank you for taking care of me. And he also knew she didn’t have to thank him, that he would do it all over again.

“You can repay be by going on an adventure with me today.”

She tilted her head in surprise. “What?”

He shrugged. “I promised you, remember?”

“Oh you don’t have to, don’t feel like you’re obligated-“ he cut her off.

“It’d be my pleasure, how about dinner?” He looked at her hopefully, hoping he had read the signs correctly. Hoping she would let him into his life. He had caught a glimpse of it last night and it had led to more questions than answers.

What was her favorite drink? Why had she stopped playing softball? Who she was supposed to see last night? He wanted to get to know her. Learn more about her. This shy quiet Annabeth was a stark contrast to spontaneous drunk Annabeth. She had so many layers and he wanted to uncover them all.

“So what do you say?”

A look of surprise followed closely by a blush appeared on her face. She looked down shyly. “Yeah…yeah that sounds nice.”

“Great, I’ll pick you up at six?” They were at a precipice, so much more to do, so much more to learn. 

“Yeah, see you then.” The smile from last night was back on her face and he felt his heart beat faster. She gave a small wave and started to walk out.

“Oh and Annabeth,” he called, and she turned to look at him, “you’ve got a cute face too.”

The blush that colored her face made missing out on Oreos worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? This kind of has a lot of themes in it, but most notably I wanted to write a different kind of meeting where its the concept of seeing, understanding or learning things about someone in a new or different way. (Plus spontaneous adventures, drunk weeknights, and Oreos are all important too)
> 
> I hope you liked it and I'd love to know you're thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading! 
> 
> See ya! :)


End file.
